The present invention relates to a pneumatic stripping and twisting machine for electric wire.
Electric wires conventionally have been manually stripped with stripping pliers. Recently, automatic strippers were adopted for upgrading the work efficiency. Nevertheless, such automatic strippers still suffer from the following disadvantages:
1. Wires to be worked in the stripper are clamped and have the insulation cut by a clamp device and a cutter device respectively, which are operated by pneumatic pressure. Then the cutter device is translated for stripping the insulation from the wire. In operation, it often happens that the cutter device starts to move before the clamp seat and the cutter seat have positively clamped and cut the wire, causing improper stripping or even a failure to strip.
2. Known strippers generally can only strip a wire and do not have the capability of wire twisting. As the strands of wires usually disperse after the wires are stripped, they should be twisted together for the purpose of soldering if a satisfactory solder effect is to be obtained.
It is therefore an object of the invention to overcome the above disadvantages.